17E1: Oversight
8-10 September 2017 Pinsent Scout campsite, Winchester Player ticket: £40 Crew ticket: £10 There is no student discount available for this event. Arrival for players from midday Friday. Departure on Sunday by 7pm. All help packing down the set dressing and cleaning the site will be greatly appreciated. Time In Friday: 6/7pm - midnight Time In Saturday: 10am - midnight Time In Sunday: 10am - 4pm Closest train station: Winchester Chatter group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/574158596069274/ There is both IC and OC camping. IC camping space is limited, tents with a purpose other than sleeping will get priority. All IC tents must have an IC lantern/light source at their entrance. The site is very dark at night, please bring as many IC lights as you can! ---Traders--- Leon Rook with Talking Food (meal tickets available closer to event). There is currently no bar for this event. ---Brief--- Strange things are afoot in the new land of Ederis. No creatures have been seen for weeks, causing an uneasy silence to fall in the forest. Then came the whispers from the darkness. After successfully disrupting an illegal fighting ring and arresting the tyrant responsible for destroying local settlements, the PACT aims to map out and fortify the local area. Many exploration parties have not returned, slowing research and building developments. No more dragons have been spotted since the incident with PACT explorers, though the skies have begun filling with a different beast: skyships. The overhead storms have cleared enough for skilled pilots to navigate safely to the main base, bringing limited but much needed resources from Cirrus. If only the sky pirates hadn't caught wind of the skies clearing too. The disappearance of three water elementals previously transported to Tithos has sparked a major enquiry into the nature of the creatures, with concerns that they may destabilise the Under's sea shields. Dwarves from multiple tunnelling agencies are found dead outside their mines, with worrying notes left on their bodies. And it is feared that one small fire elemental may unintentionally burn down the base's research library, after it expressed an interest in learning to read... The balance of the four nations must be kept if peace is to continue, and the PACT protected. ---Spaces: 9 available--- If you are a new player and are undecided which nation to join, we recommend looking at this list and considering the nations with the fewest current players to add more diversity to the game. 27/35 player spaces filled. Current nation balance: Panea: 2 Akronia: 4 Cirrus: 5 Tithos: 11 ---Spaces: 4 available--- More player and crew spaces will become available if the initial 12 crew spaces are filled. 11/15 crew spaces filled. Other 1) Leon Rook - Caterer 2) Anne Norland - IC Photographer 3) ??? - First Aider* We have several non-dedicated first aiders confirmed on site currently. If any players or crew wish to become the primary first aider for this game, they will not have to pay for their ticket but must be on radio for the entire weekend in case of any injuries. ---Stories--- During the lead-up to the event, we'll be releasing several short stories! They'll be uploaded here as they are released.